


【翻译】The Boss Will See You Now

by WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aggression, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Top Jared, asshole Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>悉数周遭所有老板，Jensen是最混蛋的一个。没有谁相信他能和某人保持着婚姻关系。而Jared，只有他知道怎样减轻Jensen的压力。</p><p>原文附注：作者为SPN Masquerade 里的一个prompt而写—— Jensen看起来苛刻，冷酷又禁欲，此外他还有些混蛋——每每他一现身空气都要下降个几度。在他的员工们意识到他结婚后，他们猜测了最坏的情况：那个人要么和他们这些被欺压的小职员一样悲惨，要么就是更大的混蛋。</p><p>但很快他们便见到了Jared——阳光，友善以及忠诚的Jared，一位棒极了的人。他作为顾问暂时待在这里工作，Jensen的员工们想方设法，试图把他从这位邪恶的老板手里“解救”出来。然而鲜少有人知道Jared就是Jensen的丈夫，他们的关系吓到了每个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Boss Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boss Will See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905238) by [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep). 



 

–正文–

 

Jensen听过背地里那些流言蜚语，所有员工对他的评价他都心知肚明，可以说那些话绝对称不上好听。但是作为一个副总管，这个身份在给了他发号施令权力的同时，也难免让他的脾气开始变得易怒，甚至可以说有些暴力。

又或者，过于暴力了。

  
Katie Cassidy 做他的助手快要七年了，此外还是早就分手的前任女友，如果有人认为晚上八点在办公室搞起来，只因一份错误报告也称得上一段关系的话。

办公室里的其他人都知道他们的过往，所以当Jensen特意为难她的时候，那些私下里的揣测便总会接踵而至。

“你难道断手断脚了吗？！”他冲对方吼道。透过办公室透明的玻璃，Jensen可以看到门外的员工们顿时飞速坐回自己的小隔间里。

“不，Jens——”

“你说什么？”他的手一扫，压纸器飞过整间办公室，划出一道完美的抛物线。Jensen试图用这种方式展现自己对在办公室被直呼名字感到有多愤怒。

“不，先生，我很抱歉。”她马上改了称呼。在飞快地说完后，她立刻开始往门那里移动。

“Yeah，我相信你现在真的感到内疚了。 ”他咕哝道，跌回那张舒适的皮革椅上。“为了证明你究竟有多抱歉，现在去端一杯咖啡给我。来自Newman的。”Jensen补充，满意地注意到对方脸上浮现的惊恐。

Newman距离这里大约五个街区，而Katie此时正穿着她新买的灰色高跟鞋。Jensen先前曾无意中听到Katie在打印文件时在跟Harris不停炫耀。

“我感觉很渴。”Jensen抱怨，然后他睁大了眼睛。“你为什么还在这站着？”

“好的，先生，当然。”她用极小的声音回复道，然后便转身离开了。

  
就在Katie走进过道时Jensen注意到其他员工们凝视她的一双双眼，于是他清了清嗓子，慢条斯理地开口:“我的地球仪？”

她再次小心翼翼地踏入Jensen的办公室，避免直视自己老板的眼睛。然后她捡起掉落在沙发和墙壁之间的压纸器。在返回Jensen办公桌的路上她忍不住开始观察那件物品，Jensen也不在意，那东西被他扔向许多蠢蛋过，能承受住各种角度和力道。

但不幸的是，他的墙壁似乎并不怎么耐摔。

而这让他重新下达了命令:“此外，叫维修工来补一下那面墙。”

“是的，先生。”她低声回答，眼神却飘向了另一只手里的地球仪。

“你介意吗？”Jensen飞快从她掌心里抓过那件圆形物品，然后把它摆在了书桌上，“在我炒了你之前，现在离开我的视线。”

他几乎没有注意到Cassidy是什么时候出去的，因为此刻他的目光正聚集在对方刚刚阅读，写于地球仪表面的文字上。

  
世界等着你我去征服，  
而你是我的副驾驶员。  
–Jared–

  
Jensen允许自己花上一点时间来想着他的丈夫，然后露出了自早晨出门后的第一个微笑。但仅仅几秒钟后他短暂的放松就被一阵有规律的敲门声打断，看起来Amell正有事找他。Jensen呻吟了一声，朝门外大喊：

“见鬼的你想要什么？”

 

  
***

 

“他绝不可能结婚了。”

“你们看，他没有戴戒指。”

“可人事部的Julia说他已经结婚了。”

“她是认真的？”

“还有谁会比那些管着你健康保险的家伙们更了解的呢？”

“这怎么可能！像他那样的混蛋都能结婚，而我直到四十五了还是个光棍？”

“我简直无法想象那位可怜的丈夫将过着怎样悲惨的生活，也许每天都被作为出气筒？”

“那家伙该有多么悲哀和空虚啊？”

“Ackles绝对是最糟糕的，世上怎么可能有人能和他开心地待着。”

Jensen选择这时候提高自己的存在感：他猛得一推凳子，看着它撞上餐桌并发出巨大的声响。这群人浪费他们的午休时间交头接耳，就好像那些任务全都美满完成了一样。

“如果你们叽叽喳喳够了，”Jensen严厉的目光在Cassidy，Harris，Collins三个人之间扫来扫去，“而且还能记起来你们正在工作。我要在会议室宣布一件事情。”

回答他的是三人一致的“是的，先生。”，很快整个休息室便只剩Jensen一人。他倒了一杯咖啡然后飞快地灌进嘴里，忽略喉咙因沸水产生的刺痛。他静静地调整着心情，让疼痛逐渐平息，然后他起身，加入办公室欢迎新成员的活动中去。

 

那位新顾问此刻正站在会议桌的最前头，他有着一头略带卷曲的棕色长发以及健康的小麦色皮肤，一个巨大而温暖的微笑正挂在他的脸上。浅蓝色的纽扣上衣，青石灰的宽松长裤，再加上一件相配的夹克让他看起来十分精神，但对方敞开的领口以及消失的领带却让Jensen不屑地哼了哼。

当Jensen对上那个巨大的笑容时他忍不住翻了个白眼，低声抱怨道:“你看起来就像个毫无形象的懒汉。”

“刻板的西装早就停留在八十年代了。”对方开玩笑般地回答。

Jensen再一次翻了个白眼，然后站到了对方身边，双手交叉，摆出一副阴云密布的表情。调用Jared百分百不是Jensen的主意，但即使是他也不得不听从更高级的命令——来自Morgan产业的总经理，那个满脑袋只有发展和公司融洽的家伙。

“欢迎我们的新顾问，Jared Padalecki。他受Singer综合解决方案的命令来到这里，将会参与到改善我们品牌的战略中。”

他注意到那几位客户经理以及一些销售人员的全神贯注，这让Jensen在内心露出了一个嗤笑。当然了，这间屋子里的许多人都已经表现出对Jared的兴趣——某些姑娘的兴趣尤为浓烈，Jensen能明白她们脸上的表情——真是可笑，他们会对一个外来者如此激动。

Jensen会非常乐意把他们的热情一个个抹杀掉的。

“谢了，Jensen。”Jared流利地接过话头，同时对众人展开出了一个微笑。他快速地介绍完自己的背景，然后说到自己能来Morgan公司——这个具有强大实力的地方——帮忙是多么的兴奋与荣幸。他为接下来的合作感到激动不已，同时也提早拟定了一个开放方针供以参考。

有几位女士被他演讲的最后一部分深深吸引了，但Jensen却依旧因为被对方直呼名字而生气着。他从后方怒视着Jared，不明白那家伙为什么能在一屋子怕他的蠢货以及笨蛋中，还依旧保持如此的阳光和耀眼。

  
“此外我也知道你在这儿把自己变成了一个残暴的领导者。”Jared在演讲完私下对Jensen调侃道，同时用手抚摸着对方的后背。“长辈总是说‘蜜比醋更能吸引来蜂蝶’(*好话比尖刻的言词更管用)我来这里是作为一个助手和朋友，而不是一位独裁者。”

Jensen看向Jared，他周身的怒气并没有消掉一丝一毫:“我想你说的够多了。”

“得了，Jensen，”Jared被逗笑了，他拍了拍对方紧绷的肩膀:“当你的员工们开心，业绩自然就好。”

相比起愤怒，其实Jensen内心感到的更多是窘迫，但无论如何他都不会把这个表现出来的。相反，他把Jared推到一边，然后闷头走出了会议室。

“快挪动你那愚蠢的屁股回去工作，我不会付一个游手好闲的大个子任何工资的。”

于是Jared便跟着Jensen来到了对方的办公室，刚进门Jared便主动开始参观这里的格局，看起来毫不拘束。不过很快这位新顾问的目光就被墙上的一大块裂痕吸引了，他用手划过崎岖不平的表面，发出啧啧的声音。

这还得感谢Wade——一个以为自己在这儿工作到五周年就有权利对他指手画脚的人。就好像他以为Jensen会费心额外奖励某个才达到规定业绩的蠢货一般。

“Jen，说真的？”Jared大笑着问道。

“关上门。”Jensen命令他。

“你还会这样做吗？朝那些你本该给予引导和鼓励的人们扔东西？”

“关上那该死的门！”

“总是如此暴躁。”Jared叹了口气，然后伸手关上了门。

Jensen脱下他工作时穿的夹克，把它挂在了椅背上。桌面上的物品乱七八糟，而Jensen确信那都是Cassidy的错，因为原本该放着地球仪的地方现在正被几份报告给占据了。他一眼不看地就把报告都扫进了垃圾箱里，然后抓过一旁的地球仪，狠狠地摆回原地。

Jared轻笑了一声，摇了摇头。他侧身向Jensen的方向靠去，腰部抵在了书桌边缘。“Oh，Jen，看看你自己。”

“别用那个名字叫我。”

“别这样，亲——”

Jensen像被揪了尾巴的猫一样猛地蹦起来，把Jared挤在桌子前。他的双眼似乎在燃烧，闪着金绿色的光芒，“闭上你的嘴。”他换上了警告的语气。

而Jared的回应只是一个小小的微笑，他的手开始不安分地在Jensen胸膛上游走，环绕着对方的乳头。这感觉真是见鬼的不对。

Jensen希望自己能够炒了Jared，但雇佣Jared是Morgan决定的事情，他并不能改变什么。Morgan认为让Jared来这儿上班能确保收益都在掌控之中——当然，还有Jensen。

“亲爱的，你给自己太多压力了。”Jared轻轻说道，他让自己的手指滑过Jensen身上紧致而严实的汗衫，在那两处敏感的凸起处停留，按压着。

“如果我还有什么要提醒你的，你现在正在该死的试用期。”Jensen抱怨，尽管他的声音听起来充斥着不满，但他却感觉自己的身子正在不由自主地向Jared靠拢。当Jared重新展开一个微笑的时候，Jensen舔了舔嘴唇。对方的眼里交替闪烁着绿色与蓝色的光芒，还有某些Jensen花了四年试图去辨认的东西：它不能被描述成一种色彩，也许是某种情感，某种Jensen发誓绝对不会浪费时间去拥有的。

毕竟他身上担负着操蛋的事业，而他在过去的十年中也一直致力发展于此。他并不需要他的丈夫来帮忙提高什么业绩，无论是什么方面，十分感谢。

然后他把这些想法如实地告诉了Jared，毫无疑问让眼前这位该死的·所有毛孔都发光的·小太阳先生露出了一个得意的傻笑，不过他的手却没有因此停止滑向Jensen的皮带。

“当你生气的时候，看起来十分迷人。”Jared低声对他说道，两人的嘴唇近在咫尺。

于是Jensen主动把对方拉进一个亲吻中，用自己的舌头挤进对方口腔里。他尝到了几百种味道，包括Jared每天早上都要去星巴克购买的饮品，不过Jensen感受到的更多还是一种熟悉与放松。

Jared拉开了两人之间的距离，然后用Jensen能听清楚的声音命令道:

“把衬衫脱掉。”

Jensen毫不犹豫地执行了，他把那件汗衫折好，叠在夹克上方。

“还有内衣。”

他因为Jared简洁直接的命令而眯起了双眼，但最后还是照对方的话行动了。如果有哪个人能够让Jensen臣服，那一定会是Jared。或者应该说，永远都是Jared。

内衣被放在了衬衫上，然后Jensen便开始和领带做着斗争。

Jared注意到了对方的动作，他偏过头，一字一句地开口:“我刚刚有说其它地方吗？”

Jensen闭上眼睛，尽量平静地等待着。但这种好不容易才建立起来的耐心，在Jared的大手环上他坚硬勃起时的那一刻立马消失殆尽。

“你真美丽，且为我所有。”Jared扯过还绕在Jensen脖子上的领带，将对方的身体拉近，喃喃低语。

“别用美丽称呼我。”Jensen抱怨道。

Jared被他的话逗笑了，用轻柔而充满欲望的语调开口，“当你浑身赤裸地躺在床上时，你总是喜欢乞求我去操你。”

Jared用手掌握住Jensen的阴茎，那力道不轻不重，但足够让Jensen睁开双眼，直直看进Jared的眼睛里。“别在工作时。别在这。”他说。

“如果你坚持的话，好吧。”Jared举起双手，同意地说到。

“你这个傻瓜。我的意思是称呼我为pretty这件事。不是做爱。”

“你是认真的？”Jared微笑着反问道，但他根本不需要任何回答。他跨步走向Jensen，把对方一把压在了这个位于二十楼的办公室落地窗上。Jared用身体牢牢锁定着Jensen，他的手上下抚摸着Jensen的大腿内侧。“刚才你究竟在想些什么？”

Jensen终于找到了平衡，把他的双手放在对方宽阔强壮的后背，接着滑到了Jared的臀部。 “所有东西。”

Jared亲吻着Jensen，只是蜻蜓点水一般。他让双方的嘴唇互相摩擦着，挑起无限暧昧。“所有东西？”

Jared身上发出来的热度正好帮忙驱散了Jensen后背玻璃处传来的凉气，此外他也不在乎有哪个办公室可以瞥见这里的一切。在他的任职期间Jensen已经搞砸了无数多的事情——乱朝人扔东西，在垃圾桶里销毁机密文件时引发了小范围的火灾。虽然不想承认，但能和他的丈夫一起待在这儿，那个能让他变得更像圣人，让办公室气氛终于和睦的男人，确实不失为一件好事。

于是Jensen开始一刻不停地摩擦着Jared，他抬起下巴让自己的嘴能覆盖上对方的双唇。他索要着深吻，而Jared从来都吝啬给予他这个。不知怎的，Jensen内心却突然好奇那些员工们能透过结霜的玻璃看到什么。

他脑海中闪过了一个画面:Jared在众多下属面前对他直呼其名。这严重挑战了Jensen身为一个老板该有的尊严，他是绝对不会对任何人言听计从的……虽然那并不完全真实，可他在外必须保持威严。

“别以为我不会在椅子上操你，”他大声开口，生怕门外的人没有听见似的。“而你将会欲仙欲死，哭着向我求饶。”

Jared再次握住他的阴茎，用行动让对方闭嘴。

Jensen露出一个小小的微笑，紧接着把Jared推进了椅子里，“把你的裤子脱掉。”

“你真专横，Mr.Ackles”

“你还没见过我专横的样子。”他反驳道。

Jared解开了自己的皮带，而Jensen也正在和裤子做着斗争。Jared的眼睛一直盯着Jensen的下腹，在对方的内裤掉落后，他的阴茎也顿时展露无遗，“我想，我确实见过你的一切。你身体的每一处，每一寸，无论外部还是里面。”

Jensen想要装出愤怒的样子，可是却在Jared用巨大的手抚摸自己阴茎时自行破了功。情热在他的血管中沸腾、燃烧，他拉开一旁的抽屉，摸索着润滑剂以及安全套。自从Morgan坚持要把Jared送来这儿后，他就一直确保身边存放着这些东西。Jensen把瓶子递给Jared，然后张开腿跨坐在对方膝盖上，抬高自己的屁股。

“把它打开，”Jensen粗暴地命令道，在他发现Cassidy此时就坐在靠近门口的位置后，就更小心地斟酌用词。“别把它弄糟了，不然过一会你会付出代价的——”

他猛地咬紧嘴唇，止住差点就泄漏出的呻吟。

“我这样做对吗，Mr.Ackles？”Jared轻柔地问道，插进他身体的手指却毫不怜悯地加重了力道。

Jensen抑制住一声喘息，他仰坐起身，让Jared的手指能够更加深入。“所以这就是极限了？”他挑衅地冲对方眨眼，看起来远不满足。“像你这样的大家伙，难道没能力再进去一点？”

Jared的手指再次转动起来，按压着内壁。他用实际行动来堵住Jensen的嘴，逼迫对方安静下来。它们粗长而且厚实，就如同Jensen丈夫身上的每一部分。扩张过了一会儿，Jared又加了一根手指进去，这时润滑剂的效果就开始不那么明显了。随着摩擦力的增加，Jensen甚至有了一些痛感。但这感觉却棒的离谱。特别Jensen在注意到对方眼底也有相同的欲火时，他的全身都被快感填满着。

“Fuck，”Jared喘息道，“你真紧。”

“你能把持地住吧？还是我需要重新雇佣一个蠢货代替你的位置？”

Jared撤回了手指，然后引导自己的阴茎抵上Jensen的后穴入口。“我想我准备好了。”他开口。

“是啊，是啊，你确实是。”Jensen把自己的额头抵在对方脸上，喃喃回应道。

“你准备好了吗？”Jared低声询问，同时侧过头吻了吻Jensen的脸颊。

Jensen的回答是在Jared把阴茎缓缓推进来时主动坐了上去。

“操，”Jared发出一声叹息。他的手紧紧地托着Jensen的臀部，随着两人节奏的渐渐加速，Jensen可以感到自己的内部正被某个粗大炙热的东西开拓。痛感从四肢百骸涌来，带着令人疯狂的快感。

他动得更快了一些，抬起自己的身子然后沉重地撞在Jared的大腿上。Jared托住他的手足够有力，让他能保持双腿大张的姿势和稳定的速度。于是Jensen紧紧攥着椅子，伏在Jared身上不停操着自己，无视掉椅子连接处发出的吱嘎声响。

也许是添加点情趣吧，他想，无论那群爱异想天开的员工能脑补出怎样荒诞的故事。

一段时间后，Jared的身体渐渐有些晃动，Jensen清楚，这是对方快达到高潮的预示。随着Jared狠狠地顶胯，他填满了Jensen，让两人汗涔涔的皮肤紧贴在一起。粗重的喘息声布满整间办公室，Jensen的呻吟也抑制不住地越来越大。他用Jared巨大而炙热的阴茎操着自己，一下又一下，直到Jared低吼着达到了高潮，大声且满足的。

Jensen用手配合，很快也迎来了自己的高潮。他用膝盖撑起上身，然后射在了Jared的衬衫上，让精液胡乱地溅在那件淡蓝色的衣服周围。Jensen总是很喜欢Jared穿那件上衣，因为那会将他麦色的皮肤衬得异常好看。但现在，他却意外地发现了新的欣赏角度。

Jared用他布满青筋的手臂环住Jensen，摆出一种类似拥抱的姿势。这在椅子上几乎是不太可能办到的动作，特别Jensen身体还依旧折叠在他膝盖上。但话说回来，Jensen会在他丈夫面前否认自己想要的东西，这可真不太常见。

特别是还在高潮的余韵中时。

Jared缓慢而且轻柔地抚摸着Jensen过于炙热的皮肤，然后他微笑着开口：“也许现在你就会没那么浑身是刺。”

Jensen靠着Jared的脖子，嘴里嘟囔了几句模糊不清的话。

他们保持着这个姿势，一段时间内都没有说话。但很快Jensen的大腿开始发出抗议，他的手机也震动起来，提醒他最新的议程。于是两人开始快速套上衣服，认真理直每一道褶皱。虽然Jared的衬衫上全是Jensen的痕迹(这让Jensen感到有些自豪)，但他看起来却毫不在意，甚至一副乐意不遮不掩直接走出办公室的样子，仿佛他才刚赢得最新的童子军徽章（Boy Scout badge）。

因为在你老板的办公室里做爱。

Jared低下头亲吻着Jensen，起初是潮湿而且深入的，随后变得轻柔起来。“去吃午饭？”

“在南部的接见室，所有客户经理都会在那儿和你分享他们的计划。”

“听起来很有趣，”他眨了眨眼，然后拍了拍Jensen的屁股:“替我留个位子？”

“你是什么？！”Jensen抱怨道，“高中生吗？”

“爱你，”他嘟囔着，然后再次给Jensen脸颊处印下一个吻。吻毕后，Jared便大步离开了，带着他一如既往的热情与阳光。

Jensen的目光在后面跟随着，欣赏对方从后背到小腿的有力曲线。Jared在走向他位于另一头的办公室前给Harris，Cassidy以及Collins三人打了一个友好的招呼，这让他们顿时僵在原地，只有脑袋一齐随着Jared的身形移动。这场面莫名好笑，让Jensen都忍不住咧嘴。

  
然后那三人转头看到了Jensen，此刻他已经把面部表情重新调整到平时“专心工作”“让我一个人待着”的严肃状态，“从我的办公室里滚开！”他吼道。

所有人都以光速消失。Jensen得以享受一段相当长时间的安静。临近中午，他就不得不去前与Jared还有几个客户经理们一同用餐了，那些蠢蛋们安排的活动总是占用他做正事的时间。

但至少他还有Jared陪着，他想，而这算个进步。

  
***

  
一个星期中，Jared出入他办公室的次数成倍增长，这让他们两个收到了越来越多惊恐的目光。

紧接着某天午间，Jensen无意中听到了Harris和Collins在他办公室里的窃窃私语。

他们都对Jensen背叛了自己的丈夫而愤愤不平，同时也对Jared起了强烈的怜悯之心:多么友善，认真的大好青年，就这样成了任人宰割的羔羊。

“我们应该去警告Jared。”Harris建议到。

“难道你想要玩火，管Ackles的私生活？”

“不，但Jared在这儿工作看起来很快乐的样子，我们不能容忍他被Ackles用做是——”

“某种泄欲工具？像某个任他蹂躏的人？”Collins接过话头，然后发出一声大笑。

  
当Harris手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦去衬衫上的污渍，而Collins因痛苦嘶声时，Jensen一脸淡定地走向柜台，取下自己的咖啡杯。

他很平静，这还得感谢午餐时分和他丈夫互相交换的口交。Jensen尽量缓慢地开口，让自己的一字一句都清晰无比:“我建议你们两个人都尽全力远离我的视线，把更多精力放在思考你们目前工作业绩上。”

“是的，先生。”Harris点点头。

“当然。”Collins也同意。

“此外，Mr.Padalecki他做得很好，”Jensen勾起嘴角，露出一个邪恶的笑。他端起茶杯呷了一口，“下次我会把绳索带过来的，确保他在各个方面都能被充分利用。”

两个人目瞪口呆，这次他们没有再试图说一句话，满脸震惊地离开了。

Jensen安静地享用着自己的咖啡，他不禁朝着杯子边缘露出微笑。也许让Jared来这里上班的主意也没那么坏，他想，至少能做个好“榜样”，让那些聒噪不已的蠢蛋们安分一些。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读:)
> 
> 欢迎点进Profile加入我们翻译组，诚招译者以及Beta们。:D


End file.
